I love you so much, do not leave any more
by Sting-of-Sabertooth
Summary: Un amour d'enfance qui revient... Oh Gerald si tu savais comme tu lui manques... Elle qui t'aimes tant... Et si son amour était réciproque ? Un One Shot sur le manga Fairy Tail !


Hey Hey les amis, je voulais poursuivre mon blog en écrivant un O.S. Fairy Tail ;) !  
Il y aura quelques couples coups de coeur dans mon OS x3  
Il se passe après l'arc Oracion Seis...  
Bonne lecture - - -

Point de vue : Erza Scarlet

J'aimerais revoir un jour Gerald, je me demande si un jour il sortira de prison, si un jour il connaitra à nouveau la liberté !  
J'espère qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire, qu'il se rende compte de pourquoi il est en prison.  
C'était quand même injuste, il nous a bien aidé à battre les Oracion Seis, son aide était fort bien précieuse ! pensais-je.  
" Hey Erza, t'as l'air bien pensive... est-ce que tu vas bien ? " intervena Grey  
Je lui avait répondu que "oui" mais il voyait bien que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Grey est sympathique voilà pourquoi il n'a pas insisté et je lui en remercie.  
J'essaya de me calmer...  
Je me disais qu'il faut que je sois forte, il faut que j'y crois même si sa parait inimaginable !

" Erza a vraiment l'air triste, j'aime pas la voir comme sa...  
Si Natsu la voit comme sa, il va s'enervé ! " pensa Lucy

Puis soudainement, quelqu'un tira Lucy par le bras. Elle compris que c'était l'homme de la guilde qui voile toujours son visage, c'est Mistgun !  
" Mistgun... c'est toi ? " fit-elle surprise  
" oui ma grande " fit-il, heureux  
Il rapprocha ensuite son visage du sien après l'avoir découvert.  
Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, sa devait être agréable !  
L'instant suivant, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement comme deux amants.

Personnelement, je trouve qu'il ressemble fortement à Gerald Fernandes... l'homme que j'aimerais tant revoir. Après Gerald est en prison et Mistgun fait partie de Fairy Tail. Ensuite ils n'ont pas vraiment le même caractère.

" Tiens Lucy n'est plus là, défois l'homme flamme sert à quelque chose, c'est lui qui me l'a fait remarqué ! " pensa-Grey  
" Salut le glaçon pervers " s'exprima Natsu  
" commence pas le célibataire éternel " s'exclama Grey

Et bien oui, Grey est en couple avec Juvia !  
Il a finit par comprendre qu'elle est gentille, jolie et qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié envers elle ! x3  
Je trouve sa vraiment chou =3  
Lucy, elle est en couple avec le mystérieux Mistgun. Happy aime Charuru.  
Et salamander n'aime personne !  
Haha voilà d'où viens son surnom le célibataire éternel, pensais-je !  
Bon quand on y pense, je suis en couple avec personne mais je crois que j'aime quelqu'un... Un amour impossible entre lui et moi, Gerald et moi formerions certainement un beau couple je pense !  
Ou là, je commence à fantasmer, ça va plus u.u".

" Erza, tu peux venir me voir ! Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose " intervena-Makarof le maitre de la guile.  
" oui maitre, j'arrive de suite " lui répondis-je.  
J'arriva donc chez le vieux.  
" Erza, un vrai miracle c'est produit ! Gerald est sortie de prison " commença-Makarof  
" quoi ? vous êtes pas sérieux ? " m'exclamais-je, étonné.  
" bien sur que si, sors de la guilde et commence à marcher jusqu'à la sortie de Magnolia. Gerald ne sera pas loin, il te recherche et veux te revoir à mon avis "  
" d'accord Makarof sama, j'y vais de suite merci " ajoutais-je.

Je sortie donc en courant de la guilde. Je pensais que c'était un rêve mais si alors s'en est un, pour rien au monde j'aimerais me réveiller. Bref, j'arriva à la sortie de notre si belle ville Magnolia. Là, je découvris une personne le regard dans le vide aux cheveux d'un bleu océan. Sur le coup, tellement sous le choque, je n'osa rien dire... C'est lui qui engendra en premier la conversation !  
" Er...za... " dit-il  
" Gerald, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, tu es bien vivant en chair et en os devant moi " m'exclamais-je bouche bée  
" Erza ! J'ai retrouvé la mémoire... Je me souviens vous avoir fait endurer de térribles moments à toi, Natsu et les autres... Je sais que je vous ai fait souffrir et que tes amis ton vues en larme à cause de moi " dit-il avec une voix tremblante  
" Oh Gerald, c'est le passé ! Tu nous as aussi aidé à anéantir une guilde noire, les Oracion Seis. Tu n'as pas commis que des actes qui engendraient la tristesse, c'est grâce à une partie de ton pouvoir que Natsu a battu Brain ou plutôt Zéro à ce moment là... " répondis-je  
" Heureusement que tu es là, Erza... Tes paroles sont ma lumière, c'est grâce à elle que je ne suis pas retombé dans les ténèbres. Châque instant de ma vie, je pensais à toi. Certes, tu continueras de me détester et je comprends mais ne t'enfonce pas dans le néant à cause de sa " s'exclamait-t-il  
" comment sa se fait que tu es sortie de prison ? L'homme qui t'avais emmener avec Hot Eye (= allias Richard) avait pourtant été clair en expliquant que soit tu seras tué soit tu aurais la prison à vie " l'interrogeais-je  
" C'est simple en faite, on m'a laissé sortir de prison sous condition comme quoi si je refais ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule connerie, j'aurais une des deux sanctions que tu as évoqué. On appelle sa * avec sursie * " expliqua-t-il  
" ah d'accord et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? " dis-je un peu inquiète  
" Je ne sais pas... Peut être faire comme Shô et les autres, faire le tour du continent voir même du monde " dit-t-il peu sur de lui  
" Tout seul ? J'ai une meilleure idée, vient donc à Fairy Tail ! " m'exclamais-je enjouée  
" Tu es sur de vouloir me supporter H24 ? " dit-il d'un air triste  
" Si je te le propose c'est que oui et puis tu n'es pas une charge pour moi, pas besoin de te supporter... Juste t'apprécier " dis-je d'un air motivé

Gerald a vraiment l'air triste, je me demande si il va bien ! Moi je suis super motivée pour qu'il rentre dans la guilde et lui j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me prouver le contraire...  
Il est vrai que je suis surprise de le revoir mais en même temps très heureuse, Gerald est mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis toute petite.  
Et puis hum... je l'aime x'3 mais on en est pas encore là lui et moi !  
J'aimerais bien trouvé un moyen pour lui remonter le moral, que faire ?  
Peut être que je pourrais demander aux autres si ils veulent bien m'aider, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Gerald n'a pas fait que des choses bien dans sa vie.  
Après c'est vrai qu'il a l'excuse d'avoir été sous l'emprise d'un fantôme, Zeref ! pensais-je

" Erza, ça va ? " dit-Gerald  
" euh... oui oui et toi ? " lui répondis-je  
" oui on peut dire sa =3, bon j'ai quelque chose à te dire et qui me tiens vraiment à coeur " ajouta-t-il  
" c'est vrai ? moi aussi *0* " dis-je surprise  
" vas y commence ! "  
" d'accord, on se connait depuis qu'on est tous petits. Depuis notre emprisonement à la Tour du Paradis... C'est toi qui m'a trouvé mon nom de famille en rapport avec la couleur de mes cheveux. Et moi, depuis le début je te trouve fort bien sympathique. Tu es comme mon meilleur ami voir bien plus... Je t'aime Gerald Fernandes x'3 " lui avouais-je  
" Tu sais quoi ? Je voulais te dire le même style, bon je te le dis quand même. Erza Scarlet, un nom magnifique qui me rend heureux. J'ai d'agréable sensation quand j'entends ton nom, quand je vois ton sourire, quand tu rayonnes... Ce sont les plus belles visions d'après moi ! Je pourrais ne plus jamais décrocher mon regard de ta personne, celà ne me dérangerais point du tout... Je t'aime aussi x'3 " m'avoua-t-il

J'ai l'impréssion de vivre la plus belle journée de ma vie... Gerald pleure de joie tous comme moi.  
Je ne le savais pas aussi poétique, c'est tellement beau, tellement romantique. Gerald tu me surprendras toujours, je comprends pourquoi tu faisais partie des 10 mages sains ! Tu es intélligent, réfléchi... et je t'aime x'3  
Oublions nos querelles passé... et vivons ensembles et heureux dans le présent.  
J'espère qu'il va accepté de devenir membre de Fairy Tail.  
Se serait tellement bien de partir en mission avec lui et je penses qu'il deviendra vite un mage de rang-S.  
Surtout que quand il était entrain de se faire enmener en prison, Natsu et les autres ont préciser que Gerald est des notres et que c'est notre ami =)... pensais-je

" Erza... oui je veux bien venir dans votre guilde " continua-t-il  
" Super *Q*, on pourra faire des missions ensembles et aussi avec Grey, Natsu, Happy, Lucy... ! " lui répondis-je  
" Ouai, mais juste un truc Erza... Tu veux te mettre en couple avec moi ? " dit-il un peu inquiét  
" Mais bien sûr Gerald x'3 " m'exclamais-je heureuse

Puis nous nous embrassions, ces lèvres délicates et son souffle chaud me donne des frissons dans le dos mais qu'est ce que c'est agréable.  
J'avais raison, quand je disais que sa devait être bien de sentir le souffle chaud de notre amant dans le cou...  
Qu'elle moment intense, je veux qu'il dur pour toujours.  
Maintenant, il n'y a plus que Natsu qui n'est pas en couple mais le connaissant, je pense qu'il va se mettre avec Lisanna la soeur de Mirajane et Elfman ! Il l'aime depuis qu'il est petit mais ne lui a jamais avoué =3, sa ressemble un peu à mon histoire... Moi aussi j'aime Gerald depuis que je suis enfant, mais je ne lui ai que avoué il y a quelques minutes x)  
On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, c'est compliqué de trouvé la bonne personne qui nous rendra heureuse, avec qui on a envie de partager notre vie, que l'on aime...  
Moi je l'ai enfin trouvé et c'est Gerald Fernandes x'3... Mon amant, mon homme idéal, mon meilleur ami, mon âme soeur... pensais-je

" Je t'aime Erza Scarlet x3 "  
" Je t'aime Gerald Fernandes x3 "

* Un amour que l'on croyais tous impossible c'est finalement réaliser, comme quoi les miracles éxistent bien... *

Les couples présents dans mon O.S. sont =  
- Gerald x Erza (= Gerza) - mon préféré et le plus présent  
- Mistgun x Lucy (= MistLu) - mon deuxième préféré avec une petite partie au début  
- Grey x Jubia (= GreyJu) - juste signaler par Erza mais réel  
et un juste imaginé par Erza et qui est fort probable =  
- Natsu x Lisanna (= NaLi)  
Voili voilou, mon O.S. Fairy Tail est terminé =) j'avais déjà écris un O.S. mais sur mon blog " beyblade " et aussi une school-fic ;).  
Donc voilà, je voulais en écrire un sur mon coup de coeur manga - Fairy Tail x3  
Je crois que je l'ai réussi et personnelement je l'adore *Q*


End file.
